This invention pertains to bussing blocks; and more particularly to bussing blocks which can be readily integrated with a terminal block for a timing mechanism.
Timing mechanisms are used to control the operation of appliances such as dryers, dishwashers, and washing machines by opening and closing electrical switches in response to the rotation of cam means. Usually the electrical switches, which are opened and closed, are comprised of moveable and fixed contact blades the ends of which are integral with or serve as electrical terminals. The electrical terminals are carried by terminal blocks in some sort of spaced relationship. Depending upon the desired operational sequences, the electrical terminals are sometimes electrically connected in accordance with a predetermined pattern by some sort of bussing means. These bussing means, which are normally thin strips of electrically conductive material, are usually carried by bussing blocks.
It is highly desirable that such bussing blocks be a unit in and of itself which may be easily connected and disconnected from the timing mechanism or terminal block such that a programmed sequence can be readily changed. Also if there are many bussing means to be used it is essential that the bussing means be electrically insulated from each other. Moreover, means should be provided to readily allow the bussing means to be positioned according to a desired pattern.